narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Baton Road
, performed by KANA-BOON, is the first opening of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations anime. The opening ran from episode 1 till episode 26. It was replaced by OVER in episode 27. Lyrics Rōmaji Mirai wo ima ni oinuite, ashiato de egaita chijou e Sono me ni, yadose hikari to hi Kasaneta yume no kage, mayoigao utsuru mado Uzoumuzō tobira no mukou no gunjou Tsukameba yume no kage, kotae wa kaze no naka Kitto mada mienai mono Kawaita ashiato mo, tadoreba osanaki hi Mabataki mo wasurete Mirai wo kimi to oinuite, mitai no sa kono me de shinshou wo Baton rōdo, furikaeru to, kimi dake no chijou e Ima wa namida no tare datte, sakasereba idai na denshouka Sono me ni, yadose hikari to hi Yadose kimi no mirai Yadose itsumademo Kanji 未来をいまに追い抜いて　足跡で描いた地上絵 その目に宿せ 光と火 重ねた夢の影 迷い顔 映る窓 有象無象　扉の向こうの群青 掴めば夢の影　答えは風の中 きっとまだ見えないもの 渇いた足跡も　辿れば幼き日 瞬きも忘れて 未来を君と追い抜いて　見たいのさ　この目で新章を バトンロード　振り返ると　君だけの地上絵 いまは涙の種だって　咲かせれば偉大な伝承花 その目に宿せ　光と火　 宿せ　君の未来 宿せ　いつまでも English A drawing forms on the ground, carved by our footsteps as they overtake the future Keep the light and fire in your eyes Repeated shadows of dreams; windows reflect doubting expressions A crowd; ultramarine on the other side of the door To understand the shadow of a dream, the answer lies in the wind It's surely something that cannot yet be seen. Our footprints will thirst again if we follow the path of our childhood days Forget even blinking! If you overtake the future, I want to see the new chapter with these eyes When I look back at Baton Road, the drawing on the ground was of you These are the kind of tears that may bloom into magnificent flowers to hand down Keep the light and fire in your eyes Keep your future Keep them forever Rōmaji (Full Version) mirai o ima ni oinuite ashiato de egaita chijoue sono me ni yadose hikari to hi kasaneta yume no kage mayoigao utsuru mado uzoumuzou tobira no mukou no gunjou tsukameba yume no kage kotae wa kaze no naka kitto mada mienai mono kawaita ashiato mo tadoreba osanaki hi mabataki mo wasurete kanata o ima ni oinuite sorairo no hibi wa manshin soui baton roodo fuan to kouro tsumazuki mo suru kedo ima wa namida no tane datte sakasereba idai na denshouka sono me ni yadose kimi no mirai dareka o netamu koto dareka o urayamu koto kitto sakete wa toorenai kedo risou shisou kimi dake no kidou ni sou mono dake wa tebanasanaide yo kudaketa ano yoru mo kako da to waraitobasu sonna hi ga kuru kara kitai o ima ni oikoshite sabiiro no hi demo isshinfuran ni baton roodo uten darou to kamai ya shinai no sa donna buzama na tane datte sakasereba idai na denshouka sono ne ni yadose kimi no chikai kouya ni hikareta senro kimi wa sugisaru hitobito no se nagamu ashiato tsuketsudzukeru hibi o nagekanaide ima o hokotte yamima o nukedasu tame no kotae ga hoshii nara yamikumo demo sono kokoro kagaribi o moyashite kanata o ima ni oinuite dare yori mo tsukandeitai yo baton roodo dare ga nanto iou to nando datte ie mirai o kimi to oinuite mitai no sa kono me de shinshou o baton roodo furikaeru to kimi dake no chijoue ima wa namida no tane datte sakasereba idai na denshouka sono me ni yadose hikari to hi yadose kimi no mirai yadose itsumademo English (Full Version) A drawing forms upon the earth, carved by our footsteps as they overtake the future. Keep them in your eyes: the light, and the fire! Overlapping shadows of dreams. Windows reflecting lost expressions. The masses gather. Ultramarine shines from beyond the door. But once grasped, it’s the shadow of a dream. The answer lies in the wind. It’s surely something we’re still unable to see. Our thirsty footprints will travel the path of our young days, And we’ll forget to even blink! Overtaking the distance, our sky-blue days are covered in wounds Faced with uneasiness and beaten paths on this Baton Road, we’ll sometimes trip along the way. But even the seeds planted by our tears will bloom into magnificent flowers to hand down! Keep growing it with those seed: your future! Being jealous of someone, or envying what someone has, surely can’t be avoided as we proceed… Just be sure to never let go of the people who follow your path, standing by your thoughts and ideals. Even that night, when you felt it would all fall apart, Will someday be a thing of the past that you can laugh away. Outstripping our expectations, we’ll give it our all on even rust-colored days. Going down this Baton Road, we won’t care if it rains or shines. No matter how misshapen the seeds are, they’ll bloom into magnificent flowers to hand down! Keep it in your eyes: The oath you took. A railway spans this wasteland. You watch from behind as others depart onward. But don’t lament these days you’ve spent making footprints. Have pride in where you are now! If you want an answer that will help you emerge from the darkness, Light a beacon in your heart, even if it’s improvised. Overtaking the distance, my desire to take hold is stronger than anyone else’s— Going down this Baton Road, I don’t care what anyone else might say! Overtaking the future along with you, I want to see our new chapter with my own eyes! When I look back down this Baton Road, I see a drawing upon the earth that belongs to you alone. Even the seeds planted by our tears will bloom into magnificent flowers to hand down! Keep them in your eyes: the light, and the fire! Keep growing your future! Keep them, forever and ever! Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Boruto Uzumaki * Himawari Uzumaki * Hinata Hyūga * Naruto Uzumaki * Denki Kaminarimon * Iwabee Yuino * Sumire Kakei * Sarada Uchiha * Chōchō Akimichi * Inojin Yamanaka * Shikadai Nara * Mitsuki * Namida Suzumeno * Wasabi Izuno * Metal Lee * Shikamaru Nara * Sai * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Shino Aburame * Chōji Akimichi * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Rock Lee Trivia * This is the fourth song by KANA-BOON in the Naruto media. The previous songs were "Silhouette", "Diver", and "Spiral" respectively. * This opening was slightly updated at some point to include improved animation. The most notable difference is Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki leaning forward while running after the shot of the adult characters. Category:Songs pt-br:Baton Road